The Winx VS MC!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: When Stellla Rants at his fanfics, MC enters the. Winx's world, and he is not happy!


**MC: okay...writter's block is kicking in again...but i can do this!**

MC The Midget Dragon Presents:

"The Winx vs. MC!"

(i do not own Winx Club, just the fanfics about them!)

Fanfiction...

Bloom and her friends have seen their share of Fanfiction, some bad...some worse!

as they search further, they come across a profile belonging to "MC the Midget Dragon"

"hmmm. the capitalization needs work, but at least he knows what he's doing" said Flora.

and they all agreed...that is until they saw "Stella's new clothes" and "Stella And The Three Foxes"

Bloom giggled, "i get it, these are parodies of "the Emporer's new Clothes" and "Goldilocks and the three Bears"

Stella didn't find it funny...

"That...Bastard! i am not dumb enough to fall for a con job by two kids, and i am certainly not dumb enough to enter somone's home without permission! let alone the home of three foxes!" Stella spat.

"give the guy a break, at least his fics are easy to read, again the capitalization needs work, but he tries." said Musa.

"oooh! i wish this guy was here so i can give him a piece of my mind!" said Stella.

no sooner did she say that, Techna's laptop began to glow a electric blue

 **(play "Blizzard Wolfang's stage" Megaman X6)**

"ask and you shall recieve!" a small voice said.

within moments, a small dragon, no bigger than Kiko, wearing a midnight blue hoodie and black sweatpants crawled out of the laptop, on his back a large pencil.

"you must be MC, right?" asked Bloom.

the tiny dragon nodded, "you know, why don't you ladies write some fanfiction and see how hard it is?" he pouted.

"you heard us?" asked Flora.

"i heard you? the whole Fanfiction world heard you! "Stella's new Clothes" and "Stella and the three Foxes" i admit were not my best work, does it deserve to crapped on creative-wise? NO!" he argued, "we work hard on these fanfics, and all you guys do is dump on us!"

the fairies gulped...

"it's supply and demand in our world, people are so eager to read our work, somtimes we're forced to speed up our work, leaving us little time to spellcheck, let alone fix minor errors" he explained.

"that's still no excuse for making me look like some dtizy moron!" said Stella.

"lady...i've seen how you are at the mall, be greatfull you ain't Bloom, she's got more for me to work with than you do, i've got so manny ideas for stories about her, i had to dedicate an entire archive for her!" MC said

Bloom turned pale, "me?..."

"Bloom, you posses the most powerfull magic in the universe, i've got tons of fanfics about you, i assume you've played the game "Shovel Knight"? asked MC

Techna nodds...

"goody! i have some where you kill you friends in a fit of rage, some where you turn into a actual dragon, some where Sky dumps you and you develop a same-sex crush on Flora, and even some where you make out with Icy during a snowstorm in a log cabin!" MC explained.

Bloom's eyes widened...

"you are out of your minds! all of you fanfic writers are out of your minds!" Musa spat.

"of course we're out of our minds it's dark in there!" Joked MC, "you have to understand, when we see our favorite shows or read our favorite books or even play our favorite games, we often wonder what could've happened if certain things were different, like if Bloom had remained as Dark Bloom and went on a full scale rampage, or if Flora and Bloom became more than "just friends" or even if Stormy developed a addiction to steriods!"

just then as if on cue, The Trix showed up.

"Steroids? like i need that to be stronger!" Stormy said.

"but that's the awesome thing, with fanfiction, stuff like that is possible, with our imagination, bullshit like that is possible! just imagine the things we come up with on a daily basis!" said MC.

"all-right, say that half of what you are saying is true, what's stopping us from marching into your world and kicking your butts!" Icy said.

just then, MC hopped off the table crept up to Icy's legs, and erased her ankles with his pencil!

Icy fell to ground as the Winx were stunned.

" **That** is what's stopping you, each of us authors have special abillities that we use to defend ouselves, consider this an ultimatum, we may not look it, but we are 50 million strong, and we will defend ourselves if we must, as to what complaints you have about our work, GET OVER IT!" squeaked MC as he slipped back into the computer, but not without leaving a small whisper.

" _i'll be watching you..._ "

and, as if by magic, Icy's legs returned to normal.

both the Winx and the Trix were left stunned, they had just met the enemy...

...and the enemy is pissed...

THE END!

 **MC: let this be a lesson to all flamers, haters, and all jelious jerks.**

 **Don't Mess with us Authors, we mean business!**

 **PLZ Review!**


End file.
